


Magic Touch

by NiaKeir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archery, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Lost Voice, M/M, Manager Jace, Massage, Masseur Magnus, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Professional archery, Sad Magnus, Shock, Sports, Therapy, Violence, When an idea hit you hard and you write it down fast, archer Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaKeir/pseuds/NiaKeir
Summary: One is injured in the body other is in the soul. Will they be able to heal each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking here. Also sorry if my english is a bit meh. This fic was inspired by the TV series, because sadly I don't own the book, but wish I would!

Alexander Lightwood is a star in Modern Competitive Archery or at least was. He was the youngest champion, won golds all around the world. He was in the cover on most of the sport magazines at least once! Until that hit and run accident he was victim of a few months ago. The accident damaged his shoulder quite badly and currently he is unable to use bow or practice archery the way he liked. He felt part of his soul got lost in that accident. Every day nightmares are hunting him whispering in his ears that he will never be able to use bow again in his life.

 Although there was still hope for him, even if he didn’t really believe in it. His best friend and manager Jace Wayland made him visit the best doctors. Doctors after doctors, but all came to the same conclusion which is “Alexander Lightwood will be able to go back to his carrier” but only after he finished the rehabilitation process and get the approval from a therapist. Alec didn’t like the idea, not one bit!

“Why do I need to go to a masseur and therapist? I can train on my own to get stronger! I don’t need…” – argued Alexander

“That wasn’t a friendly request but a serious command from your Manager. I already got an appointment from the best sport masseur and therapist in Brooklyn, and you will go! And you need approval to pull that bow again or else your carrier is over” – Jace pointed at the calendar hanging on the wall. Alec slowly walked there and checked the date with a huge red circle around it.

“You don’t mean?...” – started Alec

“Right, the masseur everyone whispers about, Magnus Bane! Everyone says he makes miracles, but picks his clients seriously. And I heard he makes his client sign a confidentiality contract so they can’t talk about where he lives, how he looks etc.” – finished Jace 

“How did you…?” –tried to get information Alec again

“How did I find Magnus Bane? Made him agree to see you? Well that’s my friend was the hardest thing I did in my life, but succeeded, because I...am….Professional. So you MUST go there! Don’t you dare to waste my effort and time I spent to make it work” – said seriously Jace, but Alec just rolled his eyes and took the paper, which was in Jace hands handing it to him. All he could find there was only an e-mail address. Alec looked as his best friend with questioning eyes, but he just waved him to go and do something.  And Alec did that.

He went home after that looked at the paper he got, then his computer, then back to the paper, but couldn’t decide what to do. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea from his friend to pick a therapist who is so mysterious and never seen in public. He couldn’t deny that he was curious, but in the same time it felt way too suspicious, so he just threw the paper away with anger since “Your carrier is over” started to echo in his head again.

 As the paper landed in the trash, Alec’s computer started to beep which almost made him jump. His heart was beating faster as he walked closer to check on the machine. His eyes opened wide when he saw the mail he got and scared him, came from the same address he just threw away a moment ago.

 

_“Dear Mr. Lightwood_

_I’m pleasured to inform you that the week your booking is turned out to be available. In consideration of your busy schedule, please come by to this address any day preferable for you on that week from 8am to 11pm_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Magnus Bane”_

 

_Those are some working hours_ \- thought Alec first, but now that he got a mail from that person and considering that Jace could look into his email address too, now he can’t get rid of the evidence, so with this Alec decided on a date in his head for visiting the mysterious Magnus Bane once! Only once. Although as the days went by he completely forgot about the date he picked for the said visit. He had meetings, interviews with magazines, since Jace started to spread the rumor about him getting back to the field, which made his life and schedule get busier and busier.

 When he went through his emails in his free time at the end of the day just then he noticed the message from Magnus Bane, the one that scared him and he completely forgot about.  Alec looked at the calendar fast then the clock and realized it is the last day of the week and already passed 10pm! Adrenalin started to rush through his body since he didn’t want his friend’s effort go waste so he picked up his training bag fast and rushed to the address he received in his email. Even though he is not fond of the idea, he couldn’t let Jace down. So he decided that this one appointment is what he will attend on and just forget this whole “thing”.

It wasn’t easy place to find, he got lost like twice in the process. He looked as the watching running around his wrist.

“It’s already 10:58pm no way….” – whispered Alec to himself then looked at the address again. Let out a huge sight although when he wanted to turn around and walk away he bumped into someone quite hard with his bad shoulder it made him hiss a bit and didn’t even look at the other party of the bumping.

“Can’t you see where the fuck are you going?” – shouted Alec but still didn’t look up to the other person.

A moment later he felt a hand on his hand and shoulder in the same time. It made him almost jump backward to get away from the unfamiliar hands. Few seconds later he looked at the one who dared to touch and bump into him. He wanted to rage out again. The shout was already in his throat ready to lash out, but when he looked at the tanned skin, perfectly made hair with golden glittery lines in it, dark eyes which were sparkling yellowish in the street light. He was lost. He even noticed glitter in the corner of his eyes, which made the iris’ color pop out more. The clothing he wore was stylish a bit weird for him but perfectly suited the unknown man. He was lost of words, thoughts and air. For a moment he wanted to touch the man standing in front of him to make sure he is not an illusion. But then a really soft, worried voice pulled him back from the dream world.

“I terribly sorry, excuse my clumsiness, I didn’t mean to hurt you more than you are hurting now Mr. Lightwood” – said the man who mesmerized Alexander.

“A…Ale..” – dropped in the conversation, though he wanted to say that it’s okay if he uses his last name, but no other words came out from his mouth when his eyes met with his.

“Alexander…Lightwood? Yes I know.” – Alec’s body shivered as he heard his name in that beautiful voice.  
_Alexander_ \- _Alexander – Alexander –_ he couldn’t stop hearing his name on repeat in the glamourous man’s voice, but then he saw movement in the corner of his eyes he shook his head and looked around.

“Please follow me. I’m pretty certain that we have an appointment Mr. Lightwood” – finished the other one, and just then could Alec put his words and thoughts in order. First he thought he was just a fan or something like that and that is why he knew him, but then he realized. He was the masseur Jace found him.

“Magnus Bane?” – asked but his only answer was an open door and an inviting hand to the house next to him. He was proud that he could find the place, although when he checked the clock it already passed 11pm and he was pretty sure that Magnus’ work hour was over, but still couldn’t stop his feet following Magnus since he invited him in. He felt captured by magic which made him loose control of his body. Alec was so distracted from reality that he didn’t even try to question Magnus about going out this late, which certainly would be suspicious to him, but this time, in this moment he let everything in his mind slip away.

_Thank the Angels I came here tonight…_ \- consulted Alec with himself.

He entered the house which was the mixture of rustic and modern. First he thought it was chaotic, but then somehow he felt “Yeah, it’s Magnus”. Even though Alec didn’t really know his new masseur at all, but he just knew he was right. Magnus went ahead and he followed him to back of the house.  
_That door looks like an entrance for a torture chamber_ – rushed through Alec’s mind, which made him smile and get worried in the same time, but followed Magnus anyways.

He was surprised to see that the room was clean and not a torture chamber at all. White walls, beige furniture and a bed used for massages. On the shelf he saw all kinds of oils and creams and flowers. Everything smelled so sweet, his fantasy stated in himself that Magnus probably also smells the same or even sweeter thanks to those creams, but then he tried to shake these kinds of things out of his head.

“Probably don’t want to hear it from a man, but would you please take off your shirt and lay down on the bed?” – said Magnus with a soft smile on his face as he looked over his shoulders because he was about to lit a candle, which was on the top shelf.

_I would like to ask the same from you_ – said Alec to himself in his mind, while he watched the masseur tiptoeing and trying to reach the candle on the shelf. It was entertaining to watch, but then he just realized what kind of thought popped in his mind.  
_Alexander Lightwood, what the hell are you thinking? You didn’t even want to come here in the first place and now you want to do your masseur who you don’t even know I might add?_   - Fought Alec with himself, but slowly went behind the curtains and threw his jacket and shirt on the chair next to him then walked out fast and dropped himself on the bed showing his back to Magnus.

The masseur looked at Alec for a moment, after successfully lit the candle and he caressed his back from the shoulders till he reached the jeans. Alec could feel his heart in his throat. He tried his best now to shiver or let Magnus feel how much his pulse went up after he touched him. But all Magnus wanted was to check the skin’s dryness and feel the muscles on Alexander’s back so he can pick oil or a cream for the massage and checkup.

“This probably will be cold first and also might hurt considering the injury, if you start to feel pain please say so. It is something I must know in order to help you get healed” – said the masseur standing next to him with the picked cream that he put on his hands which he immediately put on Alec’s back. That made him twitches and let out a soft groaning. He heard Magnus saying sorry before continuing to move his hands on his back. From top to bottom he felt the soft hands moving in circles, making the cream soak into his skin, then he moved his hands to the part which was in the worst shape, but Alec couldn’t stay in quiet anymore so he drop the first question that was in his mind.

“Why are you hiding like this? You are quite good, anyone would kill for a massage like this!” – Alec was tempted to add “looking” after the good part but stop himself in time. He moved his head to the left to see Magnus, because he felt it would be rude to talk without looking at him. Although that was just a lie he told himself. He wanted to look at him more, but when his eyes met with Magnus’ he felt something breaking, his heart. Magnus eyes, those almost beautiful eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but as soon as he seen Alec checking him he closed his eyes and showed a soft smile. Although memories he tried to forget started to rain Magnus’ memory.

Hearing that one sentence from Alec made him remember his past where he took take of a professional ice skater, but didn’t really end well.  
_You don’t need to work with others, you only need me… just me. No you won’t leave!_ – Magnus heard the voice in his head which he really wanted to forget. He thought it was over, but Alec’s silence breaking question was said in the way which brought back memories, sad, painful memories. To silence these thoughts Magnus tried to change topic fast.

“Why didn’t you go for a therapist sooner? You could be able to shoot those arrows by now” – said Magnus as a weak try to change the topic. Alec realized he asked something he shouldn’t have, but his curiosity couldn’t shut up in his head, wanted to know who would dared to hurt someone as perfect as Magnus Bane and what did they do to him which led to that pain in his eyes, but he ended up answering the masseur’s question honestly.

“I guess I’m stubborn, I would be able to take care of my shoulder myself, but I need a damn paper to get back to archery. It was my manager’s idea and doctors’ orders to come here.” – said Alec to break the silence, but as soon as the words got out he immediately regretted saying this to his new masseur.

“I see” – answered him Magnus and Alec felt pain in his shoulders which run through his back and made him clench his fists. The session went in silence after that for an hour or so, but it felt years to Alec. Then Magnus stopped and Alec saw him go away from the massage bed, so he went ahead and sat up. He moved his shoulders, and then stretched them a bit. He felt the pain but so faintly he almost didn’t realize it.

“Woa…” – let it out in a quite surprised voice, while Magnus washed his hands and dried them. He hold a towel between his hands when he looked at Alexander, then put it away. Magnus grabbed the cream he was using and handed over Alec, who threw a questioning look at him.

“Please keep it and tell your next therapist or masseur to use it.” – said quietly and started to clean up the room. Magnus did his best to calm himself down, but he reached his limits. Panic was about to take over his body along with the memories so he needed Alexander to get out of here soon.

“What do you mean next?” – asked Alec as soon as he could collect himself. Anger and shock could be heard from his voice as he stood up before Magnus and grabbed his shoulders. With a fast move he made him turn to him. At that moment Alec wish he didn’t do that. He was captured by Magnus’ look again and couldn’t take his eyes of him.

“I don’t wish to take any more offers from your agency and I don’t plan to meet with you again.” – said calmly Magnus, which made Alec furious. Nobody ever said something like this to him with such coldness. He went to put on his shirt and jacket then wanted to ask Magnus again but he felt his hands on his back pushing him to the door.

It happened to fast, even when he wanted to stop he couldn’t stop the masseur he had strength in him, Alec noted it in himself, but the next thing he realized that he was on the streets, alone and the door was slammed behind him.

“He threw me out….he literally dared to throw me out! Me? Alexander Lightwood, got kicked out. What the hell?” –yelled Alec on the streets, while on the other side of the door Magnus pushed his back to the door and slowly slid down to the floor while putting his hand on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down while tears poured down on his cheeks.

“I..am sorry Alexander” – he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is angry, other is sad, they both want to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking here. Also sorry if my english is a bit meh. And the promised next chapter~

Alec woke up in the middle of the afternoon. He didn’t sleep so well in months, Magnus work did really great job on this shoulders and back. Although when he looked at the nightstand with the cream on it the image of him getting kicked out in the middle of the night and Magnus’ painful eyes popped into his mind. He jumped out of the bed, dressed up as fast as he could and rush to meet with Jace.

Arriving at his office he almost broke the glass door when opening it and didn’t even care to check if Jace was with another client or not. The secretary tried to stop him, but he didn’t really listened, not when he was like that. Determined. And just went forward like a tank.  
“Need to talk…NOW” – said Alec then he opened the door for the person in the room and nodded with his head as a sign that she should leave now. The red haired girl picked up her stuffs as fast as she could and rushed out the door with a confused look.  Alec looked at Jace with a really serious face.

“What got into you?” – stood up Jace from his chair and walk to his best friend. “Can you calm down for a moment and tell me why did you almost break my door and sent away Clary?”

“I went to see Magnus Bane…” – started Alec, but his friend didn’t wait him to finish at all.

“That’s great! Finally some progre….ss?” – Jace started really energetic, happy voice but when he looked Alec’s troubled face who just stared at the window and walked up and down, he got uncertain so he ended up finishing the sentence as a question and waited for his friend to say something.

 Alec let out a huge sigh.

“He kicked me out…” – stated Alec and just sort of fell into a chair in Jace’s office. He didn’t even want to look at his friend, but when he heard a quiet snore he realized. Jace was laughing at him. He looked up with questioning eyes and saw his best friend fighting with the urge to burst out. “WHAT?” – asked angrily Alec.

“Well it’s… it’s just. Pffhahaha…sorry, really. Considering your personality right now I didn’t expect less from you. Anyway how was it? Was he as good as they say he is?” – Jace almost couldn’t stop laughing but in the end he cleared his throat, whipped off his tears and sat down on his desk in front of Alec, who was still lost in his thoughts.

“Magnus…is…was quite magical” –let it out Alec, but a few seconds later he corrected himself. “I mean my shoulder magically didn’t hurt, I could sleep like a log.”

“That’s great. So what did you do that made you get kicked out?” – asked Jace with folded arms.

“Honestly? Have fucking no idea. Tried to start a conversation and next thing I know is that he said to find a new masseur…” –said Alec looking quite pissed about the topic, and then looked up at Jace.

“So what now? Should I find you a new masseur, therapist? You know I talked with a few other people too.” – continued Jace and then looked back to grab his laptop for contacts.

“NO…” – shouted Alec, jumping out of the chair which made Jace stop and looked at him with questioning eyes – “I mean no… well… we know, I know that he is good, don’t need to bother to find someone else, who could turn out to be bad. Just try to get another appointment.” – finished Alec while massaging the back of his head, making his hair look messier than ever. He then started to walk towards the door that he almost broke out from the frame, but looked back when he heard Jace’s voice.

“I’ll see what I can do, since you finally changed your mind about going to a therapist, but don’t expect much, since he kicked you out.” – said Jace and with this Alec nodded, then left the office and the building.

 He was walking in the city without a destination in his mind, but he needed something to drink, so he decided that he will just go in the first bar that he finds interesting. It was around 5pm already when he finally found a place that caught his eyes.

“Pandemonium, ha? Sounds like an interesting place.” – as Alec stepped in, he noticed this place was not like any other. The smell, the furniture, lights everything was different from any other bar he went before.  Alec slowly walked through the crowd, trying to avoid everyone so they don’t hit his shoulders accidently now that it felt okay, doesn’t want it to hurt again. Luckily found a chair to sit and ordered a beer for himself as soon as the waiter had time to ask him what he wants to drink. Although even with the help of the alcohol he couldn’t forget the look on that Magnus’ face or him in general. Alec never believed in love at first sight or anything magical like that, but he knew he wanted to know more about the mysterious Magnus Bane.

“Magnus, my friend… cómo estás?” – heard Alec from the background, even in the loud music, he would notice that name anywhere, in any noise in the world. He immediately started to look around and find the source. When he found it, he was surprised to see that the sad, hurt Magnus that constantly hunting his brain since yesterday, now smiling kindly with someone who was a bit shorter than him and also not bad looking. Though not as mesmerizing as Magnus.

_What the hell is he doing here, I thought he never comes out…_ \- thought Alec. Although seeing them chatting and smiling happily made Alec’s heart tighten. He felt more frustrated and angry as the time passed by. He tried not to look at them all the time but his mind and heart eventually got fed up with that scenario quite fast. He jumped off the chair and started to walk towards them.

_I will question Magnus about throwing me, I will question him, for sure_. – thought Alec, constantly repeating this sentence in his mind.

But the moment he saw Magnus closely he wished he would just stayed in his chair. The anger disappeared immediately when he saw his new and late masseur’s look. The glittery lines in his hair were different colored this time, he didn’t really have that much layer of clothes either, in fact his shirt was so open he could almost see down to his bellybutton, it was a way too open and the makeup he wore matched with his clothes perfectly.

 Alec felt his heart in his throat. His mind went blank, completely empty and he just walked closer and closer to him. He wanted to touch him. Although when he realized Magnus’ eyes searching for his, he stopped. He was standing there only a person away from Magnus. He felt the blood rushing into his cheek as he saw Magnus’ surprised look. The music disappeared and Alec felt like the time stopped for that moment as he got lost in Magnus’ eyes. Albeit when he saw Magnus move towards him, before he or someone else notices his tomato red cheeks; he turned and walked away as fast as he could. He needed to get out of there before he does something...

_Fuck…fuck….fuck…_ \- cursed Alec in his mind as he went towards the door.

When he got out from the bar Alec felt the cold air on his hot cheeks and it felt good, he needed something to calm him down and that chill breeze was helping a lot on that. After Alec reached the point where he was good enough to walk straight he decided to go home and rest if he can shake of the picture of Magnus from his mind.

That was the plan and it was a good plan. Alec got home quite past and dropped himself on the couch, closed his eyes and let all the air out of his lungs. But Magnus still occupied his thoughts. he looked at the clock it was 8pm, only 8… He felt as the whole night passed already. It wasn’t even a minute till he sat down, but got up fast, when he felt his pants got quite tight.

“Plan B…shower, shower will be good…yeah.” – murmured to himself since he felt like he needed a cold shower and needed it fast. He took his clothes off in a fast pace, while making his way into the bathroom. He didn’t even bother to close the door, he just looked into the mirror with an angry look on his face.   
“Cupid is one cruel son of a…” –he whispered then he stepped into the shower, turned it to quite cold and just let the water run on his body until it finally calmed down.

 After the cold shower Alec decided to check his phone, because he ignored it day thanks to Magnus. Grabbed it from his jacket looked and the screen and didn’t matter what button he pushed nothing happened. The battery died.  
_Jace will kill me_ – though Alec while he put it up to charge, thankfully now that it got some powers slowly turned on again. He wrote in the password, shiver run through his body. He saw the horror. He had more than ten missed calls from Jace, not the mention the messages. He opened his computer and even his email was raided with his friend’s emails.   
“What the…” – he opened the first one to read.

_Alec where the hell are you? Need to talk now!  
Jace_

Shortly after his phone started to buzz with Jace number blinking on the screen. Alec went and he sat down on the floor to more or less comfortably answer the phone which was hanging on the charger.

“Finally, damn it Alec. What the hell where you doing? What is wrong with you? You rushed into my office, and then disappeared leaving me with all the hard work. You are lucky that I’m your friend too. And not answering your phone at all. Not to mention that picture!” – shouted Jace on the other end of the phone. Alec expected much but then he heard the last part his heart started to beat faster.

“What picture?” – answered back Alec ignoring the other parts of the conversation.

“You should read all your mails to see, but in short… One of your fan or reporter, doesn’t matter who. Someone took a picture of you blushing like a little girl while looking at a man! The internet blew out with it… I have been answering calls for hours now. What were you thinking? Probably you weren’t at all. Who was that anyway?” – continued Jace with a really angry and tired voice.

Alec was shocked. He thought he ran away fast enough, but look like he failed. Someone saw him looking at Magnus like that. He was so careful until he met with Magnus.   
_What if Magnus saw it also? He probably hates me more than ever since he didn’t want anyone to know about him. But then why did he go to that place. Should I apologize? I don’t think I did anything bad so I shouldn’t or should?_ – Alec’s mind got raided by questions, situation and everything else. He quietly pulled his laptop closer and started to search in the emails for that picture. When he found it another wave of panic rushed through his body. It wasn’t just a picture. IT WAS AN ENTIRE ARTICLE!

“I’ll call you back…” – said Alec while ending the call. He heard Jace calling his name but the pressed the red button any way. He stood up, sat in front of the computer and slowly opened the article meanwhile he felt a huge knot forming in his throat and stomach. Alec prayed for the gods, prayed to all of them that popped into his mind. He wanted it to be a silly fan blog, fan writing about him then he could work something out. His wishes didn’t come true. It was one of the biggest sport magazine’s website and the reporter who wrote it was someone he knew quite well. Lydia Branwell. They were together before, but after the accident, he changed a lot and he ignored Lydia, shut her off. Eventually they broke up, but it was quite messy especially with Alec’s mother.

“Are you kidding me… Karma is a bitch” – growled Alec, then he continued to read the article. First thing that popped up was “Is the star of competitive archery is in love?” then the picture. A huge stone fell off his shoulders, when he examined it closer. He could see himself standing there, looking at Magnus with those mesmerized eyes like he was under a spell, although Magnus thankfully was behind that friend. People won’t see that much of him, which made him glad, but in the same time he was worried, because even If he was more or less behind that other man, it was visible that he was looking at someone else, someone with a glittery hair. Then he saw _#hearteyes_ under the picture which made him narrow his eyebrows. He shut his computer and literally threw it at the book shelf he had. Alec let out some words that wasn’t meant for virgin ears, then he decided.  
“I’ll talk with Magnus tomorrow… one way or another” – then a moment later he shook his head. “Maybe should talk with Jace first…yeah” – nodded then went to bed with the intention of sleeping.

It didn’t happen. Even if he felt tired, he couldn’t sleep at all. He felt bad for the picture, he was scared what Magnus would think now, and how will he meet with again now that he got kicked out and that picture not really helping on solving that matter. He trusted Jace, he was good at what he was doing, but he felt like he needed to do it himself.

He kicked off the blanket and walked to his computer and opened it again. It took a while for it to start, which made Alec wonder if he broke his computer, but in the end the screen for asking the password appeared. He wrote it in, wrote it again and again, because of typing too quickly he messed up more times than he wanted to, but once let out a sigh he wrote it in correctly and opened his mails. He looked for the one he received from Magnus and started to type and answer

_~~Dear Magnus Bane…~~ _

_~~Dear Mr. Bane~~ _

_~~Hey you…~~ _

_Magnus…_ -after a few terrible start, but he decided to go with something short, though might be a bit personal, but he felt it was the good way anyway.

_Magnus_

_I don’t know what happened the last time, but whatever I did, I would like to apologize personally if it’s possible. Please tell me when it would be okay for you._

_Alec_

It was a short email but said enough. Although Alec decided not to say anything about the picture right now, maybe when he will meet him he will try to explain, maybe. Then he pressed it. Sent. Alec felt his pulse rise with the passing time, but didn’t need to wait for long. When he heard the beep from the computer his heart almost jumped out of his chest, then he looked at the mail. It was from Magnus.

_Dear Mr. Lightwood,_

_I would like to thank you for your email.  
Regarding to your proposition of a personal meeting, I also would like to properly apologize for my behavior, so I gladly accept your offer. _

_Will wait for you tomorrow at 3pm._

_Wish you a pleasant night_

_Best Regards_

_Magnus Bane_

The reply took Alec by surprise, he didn’t think Magnus would agree with the meeting after he kicked him out. But he also wants to apologize?

“Eh…wait for me? But where? In the… no probably not. The only place I can think of is… his place? Not that I have lot of options. I only see him in two places so chance is 50-50” – started to think loudly then decided that he is probably right and Magnus want to meet him at his place. Alec closed his computer and went back to his bed. He literally jumped on his bed from the happiness that was having a party in his chest in that moment, but he forced himself to go to sleep, because he didn’t want to have dark marks under his eyes.   

When Alec woke up from the blinding light it was already 12 o’clock, lunch time. Then loud banging disturbed him to get the “10 more minutes sleep”. He slowly got out of the bad and walked to the door, when he opened the lock the door immediately hit his face as someone was opening it way too fast. Alec put his hand on his forehead as he watched Jace marching in. He gently kicked the door to close it behind Jace and looked at him with tired but a bit bitter face.

“Since you can’t be reached I needed to ditch work and come here” – started Jace, while he gave Alec his coffee, because Alec without a coffee is just unbearable for him. – “Now care to tell me what happened yesterday?” – asked and dropped himself on the couch.

“Iaaahhhww” – started Alec with a huge yawn – “I was pissed, but I wanted to question Magnus so I asked you to help me out with another appointment. Then I went for a drink. Then I saw… I saw Magnus and someone took the picture and I came home, and my phone was dead and didn’t realize it” – said it Alec quietly and fast, but Jace could hear every word.

“So it was your masseur on the picture. Did you fell in love Alec?” – asked Jace with a questioning eyes.

“No, no of course not!” - Alec waited for a moment and continued – “I mean I don’t think so? I don’t know, maybe…. fuck it… I think I did” – finished Alec and tried to hide behind his coffee not looking at Jace at all.

“Well…I can’t tell who you love, but if it’s serious, it could affect your carrier you know that right? And I can’t tell if in a good or a bad way.” – Jace stood up and walked to Alec. He put his hand on his shoulders. – “But if you make that step I’ll support you”

“I…already did” – whispered Alec, who could see the huge “WHAT?” hanging on Jace’s lips so he continued before he could yell at him – “I asked him to meet and he agreed, so…”

Jace let out a huge sigh and nodded. “Well then, you should get ready” – said with small smile and left Alec’s apartment leave him alone to get ready for his _“date”_.

Alec had a few hours to get ready, but it was the most frustrating few hours in his life. What was so annoying and hard? Well choosing an outfit for the meeting. Alec rare thought of his look before, but this time, he felt like he wanted to think out what to wear. Oh and he did. He tried on some fancy outfit, then a bit sporty one and one by one almost everything from his wardrobe.

“GOD DAMN IT” – shouted to the air and when he looked at the clock, he realized the time passed so fast, he only had half an hour to get to Magnus’ place which wasn’t the next door. With that he picked up a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket then he rushed to grab a taxi.

He was lucky to get one fast, he gave the address and he was on his way to Magnus, but in the same time his stomach also was on its way to his throat he was so nervous. He watched the houses, streets go by until he found something familiar.

_I guess I’m here then_ – said to himself, when he got out of the taxi. Payed to the driver fast and walked to the small side street where Magnus’ house was located. Now that it was daylight he could look around better than before. Then he saw. When he finally looked at Magnus’ place, there was a woman standing in the door. She was holding a bag, a long one, one which was used to give presents. It looked like a bottle of wine could fit in it.

_She doesn’t look like a…_ \- started the thought and went closer. The woman had a beautiful red dress on, lots of jewelry and her long dark brown hair looked like it was styled only for today. Alec felt his heart stop when the woman touched the doorknob and looked at him. A sly smile started to curl on her face and after she licked her lips actually entered to Magnus’ place.

“Why the hell…?” – Alec stood there stones, didn’t move not even an inch. He felt like his feet were glued to that stop. – “If you have other plans why did you bother inviting me….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> Find me on tumblr: https://nia-keir.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unwanted visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this story! Means a lot really~   
> And well all I want to say is that 1st shit going down....2nd I blame my playlist for this chapter....

After he got back from the meeting with his friend Raphael it was in the middle of the night. He slowly entered his flat and started to throw off his clothes, when he felt his phone buzzing in his jeans. He looked at the screen, after having some troubles focusing on the text he saw he just got a mail from the person he kicked out the other day. Magnus suddenly didn’t feel sleepy at all. Opened the mail and surprisingly he saw that Alexander Lightwood wants to meet with him again and apologize.

_It’s not you who needs to apologize Alexander._ – thought Magnus and started to write back a reply, because he was the one who wants to say sorry for what he did. Once he was done with it and sent it, Magnus went to his bedroom, fell on the soft sheets and right after he closed his eyes, he was already on the land of dreams and it didn’t even take a minute. He was tired. So tired that he didn’t expect to see a dream in his sleep, but he did.

He was standing on a beach over a huge hole, which looked like a rabbit hole to hell, but he was the one who worked on closing it with magic. When he finished closing that void he almost fainted but someone caught him. He looked up and met with familiar eyes. It was Alexander, he was holding him in his arms with worry in his eyes. The dream was so vivid, Magnus could swear he felt Alec’s touch on his hands.

But then Magnus felt something heavy on his chest making it hard to him to take breathe, first he thought it was part of his dreams. Although he opened his eyes, when he felt something soft and fluffy slapped his nose, then saw his cat sitting comfortably on his chest.

“You must be hungry…aren’t you my dear.” – said Magnus and the cat immediately answered with a loud MEOWR. – “Okay, okay, I know…” – he slowly moved under the sheets which made the cat jump off him and slowly got out of bed. Magnus walked into the kitchen gave food for his favourite cat Chairman Meow.

_Well I still got some time so let’s clean this place up_ – thought Magnus and started to dance around with the broom, while swing songs shouted from his gramophone. He danced in his pajama pants for around 2 hours. But it was worth it. The flat was as clean as ever. Magnus pat his shoulders proudly and turned around to go to the bathroom, because another few hour of preparing himself for the meeting will be necessary.

And he was right, it took hours to get ready but Magnus felt like it was worth the pain, because he really looked stuning. Magnus looked up the clock, he realized it was almost time when he heard the bell rang. His heart started to beat faster, because ever since he bumped into Alec he occupied all his thoughts, even though he didn’t wanted a relationship with a patient. He done that before and didn’t ended well, but if he is not his masseur it might work if he is able to apologize, because he did kicked Alec out and felt honestly terrible about it.

He looked in the mirror one more time then went to open the door, but the one on the other side was faster, because the door almost hit him in the face as it swang open.

“Ale…” – started to say happily, but then he realized who was in the the door and quickly shut his mouth. It was her. Magnus started to step back as the woman made her way into his flat. He was careful, how did she find him?

_Why? Why now?_ – thought Magnus as his knees and body started to shake and get weaker. Suddenly voices started to raid his mind  
_Anyone would kill for a massage like this! Anyone would kill….would kill…kill…_ \- heard Magnus on Alec’s voice.   
_You only need me… just me. No you won’t leave!_ _You don’t need anyone else. I won’t allow you to go. You will stay with me. I will kill you if you leave. You are nothing without me! You need me!_ – sentence after sentence rushed into his mind on the woman’s voice, he tried to make them stop with putting his hands on his ears for a moment, but when she started to talk they became quiet.

“Oh Magnus, aren’t you happy to see me again? I missed our time together.” – Magnus flinched at every word she said and still continued to back away from her until he reached his massage room’s door. A dead end. There was nowhere to go so he cleared his throat.

“C.. Camille Belcourt..w..what are you…” – Magnus stopped as he saw Camille moving the bag over his face and she jumped back a step and looked at Magnus leaning a bit forward with a smile on her face. She put her finget on Magnus’ slips making him to stop saying anything else.

“Doing here? Well Darling, I came to give you a present and I came to make you apologize for what you did to me!” – Camille finished Magnus sentence because he clearly wasn’t in a state of talking normally, but she liked it. She liked to see Magnus being afraid of her, liked to see his weak side, which is why she put her hands in the present bag and pulled out what she wanted to give to Magnus.

When Magnus took away his eyes from Camille’s and checked on what she is doing he was shocked. He saw the dagger she pulled out from the bag. It was a piece from her mother’s collection. She liked to collect weapons from all era, all over the world and it was one of those. It was her mother’s favourite and the very one she took her life with. Magnus eyes grew wide, his face turned pale from the shock, he felt his heartbeat skipping and his breathing became uneven. The room started to move around. Magnus felt sick. He threw his back to the door behind him just to grab into a solid surface before he faints, which wouldn’t bee a good idea in a situation like this.   

“That’s quite an amuzing expression my dear Magnus. Too bad it’s not the original one, just a replica. But a perfect one isn’t it?” – said Camille with smirk on her face, but Magnus couldn’t hear her anymore. He looked at the floor, his body was shacking so much it looked he was freezing. He tried to breathe, but felt like his lungs didn’t want to work anymore. Camille dropped the bag on the floor. She held the dagger on her hand moving her fingers slowly over the blade.

Meanwhile outside not far away from Magnus’ flat Alec was still standing like a statue. He had so many things running in his head and couldn’t decide if he should leave or just force her way in, say a fast sorry and then just leave, hoping for not disturbing anything. He scratched his head and started to walk away, but when he looked around where to go from here he saw. He saw the car that hit him a few months ago. It was as red as the woman’s dress who entered Magnus’ house.

“The hell?” – Alec murmured to himself and turned around. – “That can’t be”…- He looked at Magnus’ place again and started to march over. He remember everything about the accident from the car that was locked in his memory to the driver, and both looked exactly like the ones from that time.  
_Is it the…from…it can’t be?_ – thought Alec. He felt like this blood was boiling. Boiling from anger and it just grew stonger the closer as he got closer to Magnus’ place. Although he stopped in the door.

_I might be wrong… what if I’m wrong? But what if not, what will I achieve rushing in? What if Magnus knew about the accident, what if it was really her?_ \- He just stood there with hand on the doorknob, but didn’t open it.

In the same time Camille was dangerously close to Magnus with that weapon, moving it side to side, and then she put it under Magnus’ chin and made him look at her. Magnus eyes were filled with terror, tears were lurking in the corver of his eyes, which he tried to stop.

“You see, if I wouldn’t see that picture… I probably would have never found you. I really need to tank to that Alexander boy.” – she said with a sweet, annoyingly sweet voice while she waved with that dagger as it was a magic wand and she was about to cast a spell. Well more like a curse because she wanted to curse him. It was Magnus who ran away from her, hurt her and she remembered it all.

“Don’t….don’t you dare to say his name” – said Magnus looking at Camille with eyes full with anger as the tears he tried to stop made their way out and started to move across Magnus’s face towards the floor.

Alec heard moving from the other side so he put his ear on the door. When he catched that one sentence. The woman who was in Magnus’ house saw the picture, she found him because of the picture.

  _Magnus was hiding because of her?_   - Alec’s feelings suddenly turned around. After hearing that, his heart was in his throat, he decided to go in. He must go in since it was his fault. Moved the doorknob left to try constantly but it didn’t open.

“It’s locked” – whispered to himself and after looking around if anyone is watching him lurking around suspiciously.

Alec walked to the side to look inside from the window, but it was quite hard to see anything, because of that stupid curtain. Since he didn’t want to break the windows, he went back to the door and started to bang on it as strong as he could.

“MAGNUS…MAGNUS OPEN IT” – shouted Alec from the other side on the door.

Camille looked at the door when the doorknob moved a little, then looked at Magnus who didn’t seem like to realize that he has another visitor.

“Who is that Magnus? I know you were waiting for someone, I mean just look at you. Ah…don’t tell me that it’s the archer boy?” – Camille walked up and down then she stopped. When she said the last part Magnus suddenly jumped and grabbed her shoulders.

“No…no please, don’t do… anything… to him, please Camille…I’ll do anything!” -  Magnus chocked on his tears making it hard to say a proper sentence without stopping between the words. A sly smile came to Camille’s lips.

“Send him away then! I don’t need audience.” – nodded Camille to the door while showing the way with the dagger too. Magnus whipped off his tears, took a deep breath and started to walk towards the door. He opened the small door which was in his door and worked as a peephole. He cleared his throat to make Alec look at him, but the worry he saw on his face made him almost forget what he wanted to say and how should he act.

“Magnus open it please… there is something I need to tell you, something I want to know. Please” – Alec started to talk before him and hearing his voice just made it harder for Magnus to obey that order, but he didn’t want Alec to get into his messy past which could make him hurt.

“Alexander please go away. I…I changed my mind, there is nothing we should talk about. I don’t ever want to see you again so please go away and leave me alone” – said Magnus but he found it hard to look into Alec’s eyes now and just shut that small door fast, but left his hand on that place for a moment, before walking away from the door.

_How the hell can you say to leave you when you…when you look so hurt and afraid?_ _No way! But how the hell well I get in?_ – thought Alec because he heard the the lock click again. The idea of breaking the door in was the only thing in his head at the moment. He took a few steps back and was ready to run into the door when he realized.

“I can’t do that, not with a shoulder like this… oh wait!” – said Alec with a troubled face then the idea came again. What if he kicks the door in to let himself inside? He was trained in a few martial arts, he wasn’t just strong in the arm. He could do this. He nodded to himself and walked closer to the door. Took a deep breath, turned a bit to his stronger side and with all his strength he kicked the door. The angels were on his side, because Magnus locked the door only in one place which made it easier to break that antique looking door.

As the door slammed open, loudly hit the wall, which made the woman jump and accidently cut Magnus’ face. The view that was in front of him, made him feel sick. He saw the woman standing in front of Magnus with a dagger in her hands. She pushed Magnus to the wall, he tried to lean away but a wall stopped him to do so. A moment later she turned to Alec who slowly closed the door behind him and with every shade of anger on his face, he looked at Camille. He was ready to tear that woman apart but her voice stopped him.

“If it isn’t the knight in shining armor… and the evil stepmother, two in one. If it weren’t for you I would never have find Magnus, yet you are the one who came to the rescue.” – as Camille said those words, Alec felt guilt and quite a big dose of it.

_It’s my fault… Magnus, I’m so sorry…_ \- thought Alec as he clenched his fists so hard that his fingers slowly turned pale. He looked at Magnus but he avoided looking into his eyes. Alec didn’t know what the hell do to in a situation like this. That woman has a weapon and Magnus and he has some kicks and a bad shoulders. It didn’t look like that it would be a fair fight, but had a plan. He put one of his hands forward to make Camille concentrate on it, while with the other he reached into his pocket and pushed the two buttons on the phone which would immediately dial Jace. He thought it he will hear what’s happening he will send help eventually. When Camille moved the dagger pointing at Alec he put forward his other hand too leaving the phone in his pocket doing its job.

“So…uhm, what now?”-whispered Alec then continued a bit louder - “Why are you doing this with Magnus?”

“Why ask? Don’t tell me, you also like him? You know he will just throw you away like he did with me! He betrayed me and his mother. But I won’t allow it. I won’t let him leave me again.” – Camille let out a quite messed up laugh as she touched Magnus’ face softly. Alec let out a small growl which made Camille look at him immediately.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM” – almost shouted Alec and took a step forward which made her flinch for a moment.

“I won’t let you have him Darling, not when I finally found him again.” – said Camille as she made her way closer to Alec, Magnus slowly started to move and he realize what she actually said. Magnus didn’t want Alec to get into this, he was so angry at him that he couldn’t stay away, yet he felt relieved that he was not alone this time. He weakly went after Camille but when he looked at Alec he just shook his head as minimal as he could so Camille doesn’t notice it but Magnus would, saying that he shouldn’t do that or anything stupid.

  
_Calm before the storm._ – stated in himself.Camille slowly, walked closer to Alec only her high heels made noises on Magnus’ wooden floor. Although it was quiet for Magnus. He didn’t hear Camille talking or her steps or Alec, only his own heartbeats. Magnus felt like it was all in slow motion, but loud sirens break everything. Everyone stopped like they were just statues in the hall. He could see Camille’s shoulders shake, she always did that when she was angry and was about to burst out. Magnus knew that.

That anger balloon eventually popped when there was a knock on the door and people from the outside declared they are from the police. She decided. If she can’t have Magnus, Alec shouldn’t get him either, even if it’s the last thing she does, she will make Alec regret. She will make Magnus suffer, she will make Alec suffer. Camille held the dagger tighter. She was ready.

A moment later she ran towards Alec who was still a few steps away, and was ready to make sure the dagger go through his heart, but Magnus knew… at least he was ready for an outcome like this the moment Alec stepped into his flat. He collected all his energy and shoved away all the panic and shock inside him. He saw Alec closing his eyes ready for the hit, but Magnus was faster than Camille.

Magnus jumped between the two of them, accepting the dagger with his body. First he didn’t feel anything, but then his eyes started to tear up from the pain which made his arm and back go numb. He tried to grab Alec’s shoulder, but his hand slipped off of him and slowly fell on the floor.

Alec opened his eyes as soon as he felt the soft touch on his hurting shoulder. He immediately caught Magnus carefully not to make the dagger go deeper. His eyes started to tear up  
“Magnus…please open your eyes….Magnus…” – he begged him in a soft voice. Even though Magnus wanted to answer with all his might, he couldn’t.   
“Magnus…I’m so sorry…I…lo…” – Alec probably finished what he wanted to say, but Magnus couldn’t hear the world anymore. He let the darkness take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wants to protect, one wants to escape, the other just want to destroy them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading~ here is the next chapter~

Everything happened fast in Alec’s eyes, he saw that crazy woman running towards him with the dagger aimed at his heart. He froze. He never froze, but in the moment he felt like he couldn’t move. He closed his eyes ready for the impact to happen, ready for the pain, but it never happened. He waited for it, but all he felt was a soft touch on his shoulder, Alec opened his eyes. He saw Magnus slowly drop towards the floor. Alec felt his heart stop in the moment. He immediately grabbed Magnus and kneeled down as he fell to hold him gently in his arms. Alec felt chills running through his body, panic and anger danced inside him non stop. He tried to pull Magnus closer to a hug but then he realized he dagger sticked out from his back. It ripped through his fashionate shirt which white dots slowly, one by one turned red as the blood ran down on his back.

“-I’LL KILL YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” – shouted Alec while he looked up to Camille who just threw her back to the wall. First she was surprised when she realized what happened, what did she do, but eventually she just folded her arms with a smile on her face. She didn’t expect it to happen, but then she thought it’s not a bad outcome either.

“-If he can’t be mine, then he won’t be yours either”- whispered Camille then she realized it was time for her to go. As Alec heard her high heels knocking on the wooden floor as she walked towards the back entrance, he looked up. Alec wanted to put down Magnus to stop her leaving, because she deserves to be caught, but Magnus’ soft groan stopped him to do so.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes when he got used to the pain, then he tried to move in Alec’s arms to sit up, but he got stopped in the process.   
“-Magnus! It’s okay…you will be okay, just don’t move.” – said in a shaky voice while he put his hand on Magnus’ cheek, who gave him a weak, soft smile as a reply.

“-Glad…you are…okay…I’m so sorry…ruined…today…” – whispered Magnus, who tried to fight with the pain, but the dagger in his back ran quite deep and it made breathing hard and painful for him when he talked. Alec pushed his hand around the wound hoping to slow down the bleeding. He didn’t know much about first aid but he felt like he needed to do that.

“-Magnus no, you didn’t ruin anything, there is nothing you should say sorry for, it’s not your fault, you will be fine Magnus, just stay with me please…Magnus please” – asked Alec while he tried to push his tears back, but Magnus couldn’t obey the request, he felt the pain is taking him closer to the darkness, making his vision blurry before closing his eyes eventually and fainted in Alec’s arms.

 Alec tried to make Magnus open his eyes again; he talked to him all the time, begged for him to look at him, but didn’t get any reply, which made the fear grow inside him. He never believed in love at first sight, but Magnus took his breath away the moment their eyes met. Now the one who holds his heart is bleeding out in his arms and he can’t do anything just to pray for help to get here in time. He didn’t want to lose Magnus, didn’t want to lose his first love, when he finally found it. The tears which he tried to stop so hard before made their way through Alec’s cheeks and in the end of the road they slowly dropped on Magnus’ cheek. The tingling feeling made Magnus move a little and forced his eyes open again.

Magnus’ vision wasn’t clear at all, didn’t matter how hard he tried to concentrate, because if the blood loss it was hard even to keep his eyes open, but he could see the siluette of Alec. He knew he was crying, crying because of him. He felt the hot tears on the side of his face. Magnus moved his hand shakingly up till Alec’s face and gently tried to whipe off his tears. The movement was hard and painful when he started to cough; Alec immediately grabbed Magnus hand and pushed it harder to his cheek, just to feel the life inside Magnus. Even though his fingers were cold, his palm felt hot on his face.  
“-Magnus… I…you…” – started to say Alec, but Magnus just moved his cold fingers over his lips.  
“-I…love…y..ou…so…rry…” – said Magnus on a really rusty voice and his eyelids slowly started to close, but popped open again when he felt Alec squeeze his hand.   
“-Magnus… I love you too so don’t you dare to say sorry for it or die on me now, I won’t let you leave me now, do you hear me? We didn’t even have our first date yet or the second or…” – said Alec in quite a fast pace, which made it hard for Magnus to understand everything that he said, but he heard the most important part. He looked at Alec with a smile on his face, although when he heard the sirens, like it was a hypnotizing melody it made him fall back to the darkness. 

“-Thank the Angels they are here” – murmured Alec, when he heard the car stop near and the doors of it slammed open he started to shout.  
“-WE NEED A MEDIC HERE, HURRY FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

Alec heard the steps, a moment later the door opened and people run to his side to check Magnus’ conditions. The bed was waiting at the end of the few stairs which led to Magnus’ door. Although Alec didn’t want to let him go, he was so scared…he felt like if he pull his hands away from Magnus he will lose him forever. The paramedics tried to take him away from Alec, but he just held on Magnus, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Alec looked up with a worried tearful expression. His eyes met with Jace who softly nodded and that made Alec let Magnus go and the paramedics immediately put him on the bed and started to push it to the car. Alec jumped up, but his knees were shacking, Jace needed to catch him before he falls.

“-Easy… he will be okay. He is in good hands now so calm down a bit.” – Jace put his hand around his waist to give him a support to stand straight and slowly lead him out of the flat.

“-But…lot of time…passed, what if….” – whispered Alec while he looked at his blood soaked hand, and then he looked up to the ambulance car. He saw Magnus pale face disappearing in the car behind the doors, but then other paramedics came to Alec asking if he is hurt, he just shook his head. Jace helped him to get to the ambulance car for a check up and a blanket.

“-Can…we…ahm go too? I know him. I want to be there” – said Alec, even though Jace wanted to stop him since he was sure the police would like to question him about what happened in there, but seeing Alec so scared and so in love, he couldn’t possibly stop him now, so they also got into the car.

“-Alec… before the police asks, can you tell me what happened back there?” – asked Jace with a softer voice, but he got surprised when he saw Alec’s face. He was angry that he asked something like this when all he wanted to do is to pray for Magnus to survive but after a sigh he eventually told everything he knew.

“- I went to meet with Magnus… I saw a woman go in and wanted to go home, because I felt betrayed. But then I saw a car…that hit me, or at least it looked like that, I even remembered that the driver looked similar to the woman that enterned to Magnus’ place. I wasn’t sure if I was just putting things into it or I was right so I went to question them. I don’t know how much time passed, I got lost in thoughts. I…ah…I heard that she found Magnus because of that picture. I think Magnus was hiding from her, he kicked me out when I said anyone would kill for his massage. What if she hurt him before?  And it happened again because of me…” – started to say Alec from the start but then he sort of went off the trail and started to panic. He clenched his fist so hard that it made his shoulders hurt also. Jace put his hands on Alec’s kneel which made him calm down a bit after he looked into his best friend’s eyes.  
“-I banged on the door, but Magnus said to go away, so I sort of kicked the door in and I saw the woman there with a dagger in her hand, threaten Magnus. He looked terrified Jace, like it was something familiar to him. Long story short, she ran towards me with that weapon and I froze. Cowardly closed my eyes and waited her to stab me, but Magnus….he…jumped between me and the dagger. Then that woman just walked away saying if she can’t have Magnus neither can I…Jace… I’m so scared, it’s my fault”

“-I’m sure he will be okay, we are going to the best private clinical so don’t worry. I must say I didn’t imagine him to look like this. And I never imagined that he will heal you in two different ways.” – When Alec gave him a questioning look Jace continued. “- He helped on your pain in the shoulder but also on your pain in the ass grumpy personality which you took on after the accident. I thought all you will feel from now on is hurt and anger, but look at you now, even though the situation is messed up, Alec you are in love!” –and Alec wanted to reply something bad, since he got angry that all Jace could think of is those stupid stuffs in a situation like this, but the car stopped and the thought just stayed in his mind. They arrived to the hospital.

The door swang open and the paramedics took Magnus inside as fast they could. Alec and Jace followed them until the slapped the door into their faces. A nurse said they need to wait outside till the doctor work. Alec dropped in a chair and just stared at his hand with Magnus’ blood on it. He took off his shirt and started to whipe it off. Jace went to grab two coffees and sat next to Alec.

“-You should wash your hands” – said Jace when he handled the coffee to Alec, who just shook his head. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay until he knows that Magnus will be fine, cleaning can come later.

It was a terribly long and awfully stressful five hours of waiting, but the doctor came out from the room. Alec immediately jumped up and got a bit dizzy but kept his balance, wanted to ask how was Magnus doing but the doctor started to talk first.

“-The dagger went quite deep in, thankfully it just scratched the right lung, but caused an internal bleeding.” – started the doctor calmly, but Alec was far from calm he looked scared so he continued. “- We stopped it and he is stable now, but need to keep him in the emergency room for the night. If everything goes well you will be able to visit him in the morning till then please rest some.”

Alec shook the doctor’s hands and thanked him from all his heart. He felt releaved like a huge rock just dropped form his heart. _He will be fine, thank the Angels he will be fine_ thought Alec, but then he realized. That woman is still out in the city, what if she comes back. He turned to Jace immediately.  
“-Call the police, we need to get him protection! That woman is still out there, what if she comes back for Magnus?”

“-I already called them when I called the hospital, they will arrive here shortly. They will ask what happened and a lot more so try to be calm when you answer, before they lock you in too. I know you can sometimes be a bit short-tempered.” – stated Jace, Alec nodded as an agreement and looked at the door where Magnus was probably resting after the operation. He wanted to go in so badly, but Jace took him to wash up a bit before they meet with the officers.

Alec told them everything he could remember about the car and the girl. The police easily found her when Alec said she might be a sportwoman since Magnus is specialized on athletes or at least that is what he heard from Jace. Alec recognized her instantly. She was a famous ice-skater a few years ago, but she had some troubles, which ended her carrier.

“-It is not our first time meeting with her name. A few years ago an anonymous caller phoned us to go and visit a place, because he heard huge fight. We went out to check it, but the time we arrived all we found was a messed up apartment and some blood. They disappeared, but we found out that the blood belonged to a person called  Magnus Bane, so we sent out a search warrant, thinking the worst, but didn’t find anything till now. It is still an open investigation. We would like to question him too once the doctor agrees.” – said the officer.

Now everything clicked in Alec’s mind, he guessed that Magnus was hurt, hoped that he was wrong about it, but it wasn’t the first time Magnus got hurt, which made him so angry. Alec waited till the officers went away to talk with the doctor, then looked at Jace.

“-HE WAS ABUSED BY THAT BITCH BEFORE!” – raised his voice, but Jace shushed at him, when the nurses and workers looked at them. “- God Jace, why didn’t he go to the police?”

“-I don’t know Alec… maybe he couldn’t, or he was scared that the police will fail and she will find him again? There could be a lot of explanation and the only one who knows the answer is Magnus Bane himself.” – Jace slowly pushed Alec back to a chair because he felt like Alec wouldn’t leave the hospital until he sees Magnus with his own eyes and talk with him to confirm he is okay. He used to that when Izzy got hurt too.

So they waited all night in the hospital. Jace stayed up thanks to the fifth coffee he drank, but he let Alec rest on his shoulders till the morning. When Jace saw the doctor again woke up Alec and they stood up, looking a bit messed up, which made the doctor let out a soft small smile and nodded.

“-He is fine and awake, still physically weak, but is not the biggest concern here it is… his mental state. He suffered a psychological shock, a form of psychological trauma” – said the doctor sounding a bit worried, but before he could continue Alec couldn’t stop to stay silent and disturbed him.

“-What does that mean now? Is he okay or not?” – asked in a bit harsher voice, Jace put his hand on his shoulder softly to try to make him hold back his emotions a bit,it made him let out a sigh and waited for the doctor to continue after he nodded at him.

“-We do not know that. Physically he is okay, but because of the trauma he doesn’t speak and we are not sure if he will… we can recommend specialist…to” – wanted to finish the doctor, because when he looked at Alec’s eyes he could feel like if anyone could kill with a look, he would probably be dead by now so he swalled the rest of the sentence.

“-Where is he?” – whispered Jace, when the doctor pointed to the direction, they started to walk there. Before Jace could open the door Alec stopped him.

“-I won’t let them lock him in a room with pills, because he doesn’t speak! He needs time, he will be fine I’m sure.” – Jace smiled at Alec when he finished his thought and the opened the door together.

Alec saw Magnus’ figure laying on the bed without a shirt on so the nurses could easily change the bandages on him. When Magnus heard the door open, he slowly looked up and after the surprise he smiled at Alec, and it just melted the archer’s heart. It felt ages since he saw Magnus’ beautiful smile, even though it was just hours ago. He wanted to walk closer but then the nurse in the room who they didn’t notice till now, slapped a surgical scalpel on the desk next to Magnus’ bed.

Magnus looked up to the woman next to him and his mouth slowly opened. He wanted to say something so badly, but all he could do is to look at Alec with a terrified expression. He waved at him to go away.

“-Magnus what’s wrong?” – asked worriedly Alec, he didn’t want to see that expression again on Magnus’ face, but then the woman slowly turned to face with them with the scalpel in her hand he noticed why he looked like that.

“-Nice to see you again, thief…” – said the woman and then took off the nurse and the wig that was on her letting her real hair drop on her back.

“-Camille Belcourt….” – whispered Alec and hedidn’t fail to keep the eye contact with her, while clenching his fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have time, I would like to see your opinion~ And thank you for reading it. It means a lot!  
> 


End file.
